Undefined
I am a board certified pathologist ( AP ,CP ,For P) with PhD In Molecular biology I am a US medical school graduate. I am a Fellow of the CAP and the ASCP. I currently work at ma facility that I do not wish to name for political reasons. For years I struggled with the job market. I also have seen recent blogs and websites that point out, circa 2014-2017, that the field is Oversupplied by 73% and that anyone who enters training now WILL NEVER become an Attending pathologist. they will be house staff for life I can only say to anyone who listens GET OUT NOW . I do not think you went to medical school to be a resident for life. Get into Internal medicine (IM) with IM boards you can still run a lab under CLIA you can still do diagnostic work. I do not think anyone should listen to some academic type that states there is a lucrative job waiting for you. The days of making $400 K in practice are over with. Most reference labs pay about $135 K. Most research jobs pay about $80K so ask yourself do you want that type of life? Would you be better off going into IM? Going from fellowship to fellowship hoping that one day you "hit the lottery" and get that private practice job is Ludacris. Life is too short. Wise up some of these academic departments what a 'cheap labor force" if they have to lie to get it ,then they will Most have never worked in private practice. yes some out there are making very good. but that job will NEVER be yours Why? predator labs scout these practices and buy them out as soon as the pathologist gets too old or dies. they will undercut any bid . You will never get it. so to me the only ones that should consider staying in pathology training are a) those that doe Not Speak English and refuse to learn English b) those with sever difficulties seeing live patients c) those that just want to do research and are content with making about $ 80 K a year they just can not or do not want to do any form of service work. d) those that are from a wealthy family, and possible an international med school grad, that are content with academic life as a perpetual fellow e) those that have a spouse that is the major bread winner for the family, possible a female, who is content to 'get out of the house, be called a doctor, and are content with academic life as a perpetual fellow but for anyone else, seriously do not believe a "pack of lies" told to you by academic types about 'making a killing in the market" those days are over with. those jobs will never be yours. ask your self would I be better off going into IM and be a real Attending? its up to you but please don't delude yourself. odds are you will be a resident for life. if you stay in pathology training. good luck